


Tethered

by amandaterasu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bargaining, Breeding, F/M, Faustian Bargain, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Impregnation, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaterasu/pseuds/amandaterasu
Summary: Emet-Selch makes a deal with the Warrior of Light.This does not specify the name or race of the WOL, just that she's cis-female.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	Tethered

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my lovelies in the discord!

Sunlight filtered through the ruins of Amaurot as the Warrior of Darkness stared across the empty space at Eme- no, at Hades, vanishing on the wind. Her heart hurt in a way she could not name, and she could only hope that his plan had worked. 

It was a stupid, desperate plan, she had to admit, but so much had passed between them these last few weeks, she was willing to risk everything for a second chance with him.

* * *

**Earlier**

The Warrior of Light and Darkness wandered the streets of Amaurot in silence. She'd heard Emet-Selch speak around the edges of this city when he had teased her on her journey. She knew little of it, but it fit with the Ascian she'd come to know in ways she hadn't expected. All the Shade inhabitants seemed delighted when she mentioned his name, eager to sing his praises, and told her of a side of him she hadn't seen. 

“Kind,” they said. 

“Patient.” 

“Hopeful.” 

“Sensitive.”

She weighed these words against what he had done, how many lives he had destroyed in his grief, and found a small park. Stretching out on the grass, she let her hair spread out around her head, and stared up at the surface of the sea, the sunlight filtering through like moonlight filtering through clouds.

“Mind if I join you?” A familiar voice said, and she darted her glance to one side to find the Ascian laying beside her, his head resting on his hands. 

“It's fine,” she said, and returned her gaze to what passed for the heavens in this place.

Emet-Selch laughed. “Good, because I have no intention of moving.”

Her laughter was unexpected. “Neither do I.”

They lay side by side in silence as the sun overhead passed further and further towards the horizon, and cast the city in darkness only cut by the thousands of lights – shining from the windows of the ancient towers.

“I don't want to kill you,” he whispered.

“Neither do I,” she repeated.

“Can I make a confession?” His voice was strained, but did not waver.

“Yes.”

“If it was any other circumstance than this, I would have already begged you to run away with me.”

Her mind tumbled to a halt at his words, and her mouth went dry. She could feel the tension in the air, and knew he was waiting for a reply, but how could she? He was an _Ascian_. He was her enemy. He had done so many horrible things. And yet...

The Warrior of Light closed her eyes against their stinging. “If it were any other circumstance than this, I would go with you.”

He pulled his hands from beneath his head, and pressed one to his face, while the other found hers between them. She could see tears tracking their way down his cheeks in the faint light. “You're cruel.”

“Like attracts like,” she replied, and let her own tears flow freely, refusing to be ashamed of them. “If you can think of a way out of this, I'm all ears.”

“In your case it's easy, but in mine...” he sighed and dragged his hand down his face. “In mine, there's only one, but it's risky and stupid and almost certainly won't work besides.”

“I'm listening.”

Emet-Selch glanced her way, and when their eyes met, he raised an eyebrow. “Well then.”

She opened her mouth to give him a witty retort, but he rolled toward her quickly, pressing his lips to hers – their first kiss, and it tasted of salt and grief and longing. Still, she didn't pull away. She wanted what she could have of him before the end.

When they parted, he laughed again. “Forgive me, but I wanted to do that at least once before you storm off.”

“Oh, this should be good, go on then,” she replied, looking up into his gold eyes. They seemed softer when he looked at her, and it made her stomach clench.

“Amongst the Amaurotines, I was known as being 'beloved of the Underworld', blessed with the ability to distinguish souls, to pull people in and out – that's how I returned Y'shtola to you.” He forced his fingers between her back and the grass, and pulled her onto her side to face him. She went willingly, letting her free hand come to rest on his chest, her other still trapped in his gloved fingers. “This is done by means of a tether. Y'shtola was tethered to you and your friends, so finding her was the hard part. After that I just had to 'reel her in', basically, but I...” he glanced askance. “I have no tether amongst the living anymore.”

“Not even me?” she teased, and he squeezed her tightly. 

“It takes more than sincere affection to make a tether, but it's a good place to start.” Emet-Selch buried his face in her hair. “We haven't the time to form a tether _that_ way, I fear, but...”

“But?” She grew bolder, burying her fingers in the fur collar of his coat.

“A child,” he said, abruptly, then looked away. “The bond between a father and his child is an extremely strong tether, and I could use it to pull myself out of the Underworld if need be.”

“And your bond with Varis isn't enough? He's your grandson.” She asked hopefully. 

Emet-Selch shook his head. “I don't feel much in the way of affection for him. It has to be the fruit of my own loins, as they say.” He chuckled nervously. “I think you know what I'm suggesting.”

She could feel a blush heating her face. “Oh.”

“Let me offer you a bargain, then,” he whispered.

“What kind of bargain?” Wait, was she really considering this? Her heart turned over in her chest.

“Neither of us can avoid the coming conflict. But I can mitigate the damage. So, give yourself to me. Let me try to get a child on you,” His heart was hammering so hard she could feel it beneath her fingers through his coat. “If I win the battle, then I will not let you pass into the Lifestream. I will bind you back to this life, and raise you up to who you were in Amaurot. You will be an Ascian, but you will be by my side, and I will never ask you to do anything that would harm those you care for.”

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her body more fully against his in the grass. “If _you_ win, then I will die. If it did not take, and we have nothing but this once, then I will pass on knowing that I had one night of what might have been. If it did take, and you carry my child...” His breath was coming faster now, and she realized she was wet at the thought. Her cheeks colored, but he didn't seem to notice. “If you are with child, then once they are born, I will use that tether to bring myself back to you. I will set aside being an Ascian and live as a mortal man, as your husband, and father to our child all the rest of my days.”

“And what about after my death?” 

“Did I stutter? I would be your husband all the rest of _my_ days. Now, will you let me breed you, or no?” She could hear the edge of predation in his voice, and it made her breath catch in her throat.

“Yes.” The answer was out before her mind was made up, but it seemed her body had plans of its own. 

In the faint lights of the city he had built, she could see the vicious flash of his teeth before they descended to her shoulder, digging into her skin and making her cry out. “Not _here_,” he whispered. “I'll take you to my home.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss, seeming to push her through the world, stepping through the earth itself until they were in a bedroom with wide windows overlooking the city. Curiosity got the best of her, and she pulled away from him to look around the strangely comforting room. He chuckled and left her too it as he began undressing, and though she wanted to see everything, her eyes kept returning to his body – the hard planes of his back and chest, the cut of his jaw and the grin just above it, and his hungry gaze, watching her every move. 

“I suggest you start undressing, woman,” he called as he began unbuckling his belt, “or you will find your clothes torn off. I've yearned for you long enough. I have no interest in being patient.” His tone sent a shiver up her spine, and she quickly unsnapped the clasps holding her clothes in place, letting the pieces fall unceremoniously where they would as she moved back through the rooms to his bedroom. 

Emet-Selch's smug smirk greeted her as she stumbled over her panties and towards the foot of the low, flat bed that dominated the center of the room.

“I -” she began, but he caught her by the chin and pulled her close for a kiss.

“Obedient,” he purred. “I like that.” His other hand slid along her skin, exploring her curves as he watched her face. “I should warn you, I can be somewhat rough.” He glanced down and smirked at her already-slick thighs. “Somehow I don't think that's a problem for you. Any last words?”

She felt like she was out of control as she reached for him, her fingertips skittering eagerly over his skin. “I want you deep,” she groaned, and his smile widened. 

“But of course, my love. I plan to stack the deck in my favor.”

He pushed her back so she fell into the bed, and climbed in after her, his hands greedily exploring her skin while he lowered his head to her sex, burying his face between her thighs and tasting her. “I thought...” his probing tongue was uncompromising as it toyed with her. “you wanted...” she gasped, “to breed me.”

One of his hands moved, and she felt two of his fingers slide inside her as he spoke. “I plan to, but this will make you more pliable. I want you too weak to fight me.” She wriggled against the invasion, but he just shook his head and returned to his work, his fingers stroking her g-spot while his mouth worked her clit. No matter how she tried to escape the intensity of his work, he would not abandon his course, and despite how she fought it, his tongue pulled rattling screams of pleasure from her until they faded to ragged gasps. Only then did he let her climax, her body trembling weakly as exquisite pleasure drove everything from her mind save her desire for him.

While she did little more than twitch and gasp on his bed, he licked his fingers clean and knelt between her legs, a drop of pre-cum beading on the head of his cock. “I'm going to fuck you now, woman. I'm going to take my pleasure from you, and I'm going to impregnate you, and when I'm done, you're going to _thank_ me. Understand?”

Her inability to muster more than a vague noise of agreement made him laugh, but he didn't ask for more. She felt his cock slide around her sex for a few moments until he found her entrance, then he plunged in as far as he could go on the first stroke. Her eyes rolled back into her head but he said nothing, just took her hips in his hands and began to pull her ragdoll body against him, using her like she was nothing more than a toy to bring him pleasure. 

Soon he found the rhythm he wanted, and leaned over her to bite and suck at her breasts as the room filled with the vulgar sounds of his cock plunging in and out of her drooling vagina. She tried in vain to muster some type of resistance, but in her heart of hearts she knew she wanted this – she wanted this Ascian to claim her and breed her and make her carry his children. She wanted to be his so completely that her very body broke itself to submit to his whims. The worst part was he knew she wanted it, so she didn't even try to fight when he traced the lines of his Ascian's Sigil over her skin, leaving an indelible stain that marked her as his.

His breathing was coming faster as he looked down at his handiwork, and he bit his lip as he looked into her face. “Who do you belong to?” When she gave no reply but a soft moan, he dug his fingernails into her hip and began to thrust more roughly. _”Say it._ Who do you belong to?”

“E-Emet-Selch,” she whispered hoarsely, and at the use of his title he climaxed, pressing himself as deep as he could go despite the way it sent a shock up along her spine.

They lay side by side in the darkness for a time, both of them silent save for heavy breathing.

“Do we really have to do this? Can't I keep you here and have you like this for eternity?” He asked, but it was a question born of yearning, not practicality.

“An answer must be made,” she whispered. “For everything that the Ascians have done. But I will love you regardless.”

“Good,” he sighed. “Good.”

* * *

**One Year Later**

She stood in the yard of her small cottage in the Mists, hanging her freshly washed bed sheets in the bright midday sun. Her baby stirred, waving her little fists as a sea breeze tousled her dark auburn hair where it peeked from the sling that kept her close. 

The loud, echoing sound of a _snap_ filled the air, and the Warrior of Light looked up to see Emet-Selch, no _Hades_ standing by the gate, watching her. Their eyes met, and she could read the look in them – patient, kind, sensitive, and hopeful.

“Thank you,” she shouted, and he laughed, remembering what he had said that night, his playful smile returning to his lips as he pushed his way in past the gate.

“I'm home,” he called to her.

“Welcome home,” she replied, as he crossed the yard to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to check out more of my writing you can follow me on twitter: [@amandaterasu](http://twitter.com/amandaterasu)


End file.
